1. Filed of the Invention
The invention relates to fluidic connector strip with base plate modules and in each case a solenoid valve, which includes an armature and a coil with coil contacts, wherein a connector for the coil terminals includes in each case a grounded conductor, a signal line and a neutral conductor.
2. Brief Description of the Background of the Invention Including Prior Art
Such fluidic connector strips comprise several valves, sequentially disposed next to each other, such as, for example, directional valves. Such directional valves and series base plates can be plugged together without tools. The production of the casings out of thermoplastic materials is associated with a lowest possible weight and such thermoplastic casings are additionally resistant to corrosion.
A device with base plates for a valve battery is known from the German Patent DE-2,852,685. According to the German reference, a valve battery includes several base plates and two terminal parts. The base plates and the terminal parts are lockingly engaged to each other by way of hook-shaped projections.
In case of a use of several solenoid valves, it is required that each valve is connected to a supply line for the pressure medium, to a line for the pneumatic output signal, and further to an electrical signal line, and at least to one electrical feedback line, where possibly a grounded conductor is to be added to the electrical feed back lines.
The pressure medium P is fed in through a joint pipe carrier and the return line R of the pressure medium is also provided by a second joint pipe carrier serving to provide for feeding and discharging of the fluids.
Only the electrical conductor for the electrical input signal and the pipe line for the pneumatic output signal is to be connected in case of a connection of such a fluidic connector strip comprising base plate modules and solenoid valves.
Thus the connection of each individual solenoid valve with the current feed is not economical and technically incomplete since at least two electrical conductors have to be provided for each solenoid valve to be led to a plug socket and since the two electrical conductors have to be clamped together. The production of the cable assembly of such a solenoid valve battery is difficult during a final assembly step while using commercially available plug sockets because of the small device size.
According to further state of the art not documented in a printed publication, in each case a conductor for the input signal, in each case a further conductor for the neutral phase and possibly also a further conductor for the protective ground contact is required. In this case, a conductor is pulled and looped through the battery, however, all other conductors are individually connected.